Good Night
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Sin importar lo seria que Zoe, no puede evitar tener cierta debilidad por Bianca. Fem-slash Zianca


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Good Night

Aunque pasar la noche en el campamento mestizo le parecía una idea inadmisible-que solo obedeció por ser una orden directa de su diosa-y habían pasado un día entre peleas tratando de no ensartarle una flecha a cada campista y cerca de Bianca para guiarla por ser la nueva cazadora; al menos la noche parecía ir bien. Como tenían su cabaña oficial no tuvieron que buscar ningún lugar apropiado para levantar la tienda ni nada de eso-lo que créanlo o no, tomaba más tiempo del que parecía-y por suerte solían mantener la cabaña limpia, así que fue cuestión que cada una tomara una cama.

Si bien ella se sentía estresada a más no poder, sus hermanas se veían más felices; el tener una nueva cazadora en filas era como recibir a un nuevo miembro de una gran familia, un evento feliz. Por lo visto eso ayudo a que no tuvieran su mismo humor, sino tenía que asesorarle con algo alguna otra chica venía y hablaba con ella, preguntándole como le iba en la vida, si le gustaba estar con ellas, contando anécdotas de caza. La verdad, cuando pasaba eso una parte de ella se aliviaba y la otra…parecía enojarse.

Debía admitirlo, sentía que había algo especial con Bianca; parecía una semidiosa poderosa-inclusive si ella no sabía que era semidiosa hasta ese día-estaba pensando que quizás era porque creía que podía suplirle como lugarteniente. Bueno, era cierto que la mayoría de las personas no buscaban su propio remplazo, no obstante cada vez se sentía menos apta para tener tal puesto; tres mil años y su sabiduría no aumentaba, era como si tuviera un destino aparte de ser cazadora.

Creía que era posible que eso causara la contradicción de sentimientos por la italiana, sin embargo una voz dentro de ella le decía que se estaba equivocando de ideas. ¿Pero que podría ser? Vale, era cierto que le parecía que ella tenía una bonita sonrisa, que era mejor que no tuviera esa estúpida gorra que no tenía derecho a ocultar una cara de tan hermosos rasgos, que era tierno cuando abría los ojos con curiosidad al tener alguna duda, y que no le molestaba responderlas todas. Eso solo significaba que era una chica mona, de la misma manera en que vez a tu linda hermana menor… ¿Tenía que serlo, no? Si, era la única explicación.

Quería converse de que debía ser eso, sin importar que con las otras chicas no tenía un revuelo en su estómago, ni tenía la imagen de alguna de ellas golpeando insistentemente en su cabeza como el ruido de una campana, ni sentía corrientes de electricidad cuando la tocaba como si fuera una hija de Zeus. Le aliviaba al alejarse porque al hacerlo era el único momento en que sus pensamientos se ordenaban un poco; pero algo dentro de ella se disgustaba, deseando ponerse a su lado.

De no ser porque su orgullo se lo impedía, iría con Dionisio para preguntarle si alguien le echo un hechizo de locura.

"_Basta_" Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, aspiro lentamente y luego tomo un cepillo plateado que tenía para peinar su cabello, la actividad era lo suficientemente monótona para tranquilizarle un poco "_Tienes que guiar a la cazadoras, no puedes perderte por tener una más; es otra hermana y punto_" algo dentro de si se estrujo al pensar en que seriamente; ser una hermana era lo único que podría ser para Bianca, se negó a pensar en ese sentimiento de pesar.

Ya era de noche y la cena había acabado, todas se habían divertido en la cena charlando amenamente y sonreía un poco para que no notaran lo contrariada que estaba con todo lo que se le venía encima; no quería preocuparlas.

— Muy bien chicas—hablo en voz alta parándose de su cama: la primera a la derecha de abajo, ya había terminado de peinarse— Es hora de dormir; pasad todas un buen sueño—acabado esa frase, se fueron cada una a su cama. Trato de no prestarle atención al hecho de que Bianca estaba en la litera de arriba-le toco por sorteo-y haciéndose un burrito en las sabanas, se fue a dormir.

. . .

Había descansado un rato, tenía la mente tan agotada que no le fue demasiado difícil. Sin embargo no pudo evitar empezar a levantarse cuando parecía que algo llamaba por ella; la parte de su cabeza que estaba consiente se extrañó pues ella más que las demás se paraba temprano y era raro que se quedara pegada a las sabanas; cuando al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue Bianca di Angelo creyó que quizás seguía soñando.

— ¿Bianca…?—pregunto dubitativa mientras que su voz era lo único que se oía en la noche, que al ver las luces apagadas y todo oscuro notó que no había amanecido. El oír algo también le ayudo a darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba despierta.

Al ver que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra creyó ver que se sonrojo y miraba para abajo, otra cosa que noto es que en las manos apretaba la manta nerviosa.

— L-Lamento despertarte tan tarde, no sé porque lo hice, fue como un impulso—se encogió los hombros, claramente incomoda. Algo no le terminaba de cuadrar a Zoe; Bianca no parecía ser una chica impulsiva, ya había mencionado en la cena que ella antes de unirse siempre cuidaba de su hermano y su vida era hacer que ambos permanecieran a salvo, si logró que dos mestizos llegaran al día de hoy no podía hacer tonterías. Por la mirada que tenía, tampoco se lo explicaba para sí misma—Yo…tuve una pesadilla, está un poco borroso, creo que tenía que ver con mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Tenías alguna clase de problema con ella antes de que muriera? —la menor no lo había aclarado del todo, no obstante aunque sabía que cuidaba de su hermano menor desde hace años puede que pasara algo con la mujer hace años-si ella era la mortal, era común que los mestizos tuvieran algunos roces con ellos-tan pronto como lo dijo y miró la expresión en su rostro, supo que no debió decir nada.

— Yo…no la conocí—sus hombros cayeron, luciendo derrotada—no la recuerdo, pensé que sería porque era muy pequeña cuando murió pero…creo tener imágenes, algo de ella, algo malo—tembló un poco al decir lo último, si tenía que ver con la pesadilla su madre fallecida no le sorprendía en nada. Quizás lo haya olvidado y empezaba a recordar; la salud que otorgaba Artemisa mejoraba y quitaba cualquier enfermedad que diera problemas a las cazadoras, puede que ayudara con su memoria.

Sea lo que sea, odiaba verla así. Aun si no se acordaba del todo era obvio que le afectara, probablemente le costaba ya hablar de eso. Le partía el alma ver a la pobre chica tan afligida; no era justo que una joven doncella tuviera que tener tantos pesares con respecto a cualquier cosa, ella debería haber estado feliz con su vida antes de tomar ese paso en lugar de tener que llevar el equipaje del pasado. Conocía bien esa sensación.

Puede que fuera el verse reflejada en ella lo que tomo esa decisión, el compadecerse de otra cazadora o esos sentimientos que no comprendía; más fuera lo que fuera pregunto.

— ¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo? —interrogo de repente. Levantando la mirada de las sabanas la miro a los ojos, abriéndolos como un conejito curioso de la misma manera que había hecho durante todo el día. Ignoro el calor que sentía en sus mejillas— Quizás el dormir con otra persona te ayude a dormir; claro siempre que no te moleste compartir cama, en ese caso…

— No, creo que ayudaría—dijo un poco demasiado rápido, como si estuviera nerviosa; aunque Zoe no tardo en decirse que esas debían ser ideas suyas, Bianca no tenía nada por lo cual estar nerviosa.

La cazadora no tardo en entrar a la cama de la lugarteniente, era una cama individual así que aun siendo pequeñas tenían que estar cerca para que la otra no se cayera. Zoe en un acto reflejo puso un brazo protectoramente en la cintura de la italiana para evitar que se cayera, acercándola más para así; sintió como si un relámpago cruzara por su brazo cuando entro en contacto con el cuerpo de ella, por alguna razón se sentía bien.

La semidiosa levanto la mirada para toparse con la suya, probablemente le sorprendió que la agarrara así. Una parte de sí-la más coherente-decía que le soltara y se dejara de tonterías, que no estaba pensando claramente; más no la escucho, tenía toda su atención concentrada en los ojos negros de Bianca di Angelo, aquellos que brillaban como dos ónices luminosos a la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos bajaron un momento hacia sus labios; estos eran delgados de un rosado rojizo-un poco más fuerte que el promedio, quizás por su tono de piel oliva-y pequeños por la jovial edad de su dueña, una parte de si quería acortar la distancia "_¿Quiero besar a Bianca?_" pensó entre sorprendida y enloquecida; realmente no podía estar pensando aquello.

Queriendo saciar sus ansias y a la vez no hacer nada indebido, beso suavemente la frente de la menor— Descanso—susurro para luego voltearse y darle la espalda. Sentía como la otra se pegaba para no caerse, aunque creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa cuando se volteó un segundo a verla.

. . .

Horas más tarde se volvió a despertar, pero esta vez por sí misma. Había soñado con su señora en problemas, y una parte dentro de ella le dijo que no fue solo un sueño. Trato de exigirle a Quirón que la dejara irse para buscarla más se negó, y no fue hasta horas después que pudo obtener la misión.

Exigió que fuera Bianca, pero la razón no la adivinaría nadie. Ella tenía que terminar lo que sea que le pasara con esa chica, no podía permitir que siguiera nublándole las ideas; y la mejor forma de hacerlo era hacerle frente y a su lado, encontrar la manera de terminarlo.

"_Soy la lugarteniente de Artemisa, mi lugar es con ella junto con mi lealtad, todo lo después de eso no tiene relevancia_" se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse; sin importar cuanto hería esas palabras su corazón. Hacía tiempo que no sentía la agridulce sensación del amor, más se negaba a aceptarlo; el amor era un lujo con el que nunca podría gozar, y mucho menos al lado de otra cazadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mmm no me convence del todo el principio ni el final pero bueno; así ha quedado y no creo poder imaginarlo de otra forma.

Ciertamente no entiendo a mi cabeza; he tenido ideas de que escribir durante todo el día y ninguna de ellas era un Zianca, ni este ni el que tengo planeado escribir dentro de poco.

Es curioso; apenas hay momentos para aprovechar y aun así si les contara cuantos momentos se puede agarrar para esta parejita, que ideas se le ocurren a una cuando ama una pareja.

De esto le puedo echar toda la culpa a White; no había adorado tanto a estas dos hasta que me termino de convencer "Imagine me and you" y los propios escritos que le dieron en su cumpleaños junto con los que ella escribió-que se los recomiendo a cualquiera, seriamente-

Vale, creo que lo dejo hasta aquí, antes de perder la idea que tengo en mente.

Se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
